This invention relates to a slicer for slicing mushrooms, hard-boiled eggs, cooked potatoes, and other foods having a consistency comparable to that of mushrooms.
Heretofore, the slicing of mushrooms has usually been done with a knife, cutting off one slice at at a time. This is less trouble to experienced chefs than it is to most people, because most people are not that adept in the use of the knife. However, whether in the home or in restaurants, the slicing of mushrooms has heretofore taken time, and the general results have not been relatively even slices, but quite irregular ones. I am not aware of other devices that have yielded any substantial improvement, although there have been slicers for hard-boiled eggs that attempted to force the slicer through the egg, usually with poor results.
Among other objects of the invention are those of providing a slicer which can quickly and efficiently slice mushrooms and other similar products; to provide a slicer which can be operated by very unskilled persons to produce very good results; to provide a slicer in which the mushroom or egg is forced through the slicer blades; to provide a mushroom slicer that can be used with either hand; to provide a mushroom slicer that is easily washed after use; and to provide a mushroom slicer that can be constructed inexpensively, and yet do a very professional job.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description, and from the drawings.